


Женат, случайно

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: - Сэр?- Не сейчас. Что бы это ни было, разберись с этим сама.- Сэр, вы женаты.- Ты знаешь, у меня неплохой вкус. - Он пересмотрел несколько фотографий, одобрительно кивая. Да, определенно он не был разочарован. Красив, умён и горяч. - Хорошо, подготовь документы для развода, пока я выясняю как это произошло.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 30





	Женат, случайно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Married by accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998478) by [EaSnowPw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Оригинальное название - Married by accident  
> Во время перевода еще больше влюбилась в эту историю

\- Сэр?

Тони нахмурился. Он продолжил перебирать изделия и хмуриться, пытаясь сравнить дизайн колец.

\- Сэр... - настаивала Пятница

\- Не сейчас. Что бы это ни было, разберись с этим сама, - он убрал два кольца и сосредоточился на самом большом из оставшихся.

\- Это срочно.

Тони хмыкнул. Ничего не было важнее этого. Он принадлежал этой прекрасной женщине целиком и полностью.

\- Не может быть. Какое из них понравится Пеппер?

\- Сэр, вы женаты.

\- Еще нет, Пятница. Я пытаюсь вообще-то, но ты мешаешь.

\- Вы женаты уже как двадцать лет.

Свидетельство о браке возникло прямо перед ним. Тони замер, уставившись на него.

\- Стефан Стрэндж? Кто это нахрен такой?

\- Ваш муж, сэр, - появилась новая голограмма. Тони посмотрел вверх.

\- Я не программировал тебя быть нахальной, юная леди, - он все еще рассматривал... мужа. Пятница не была запрограммирована для розыгрышей. Это была не шутка.

\- Извините, сэр.

Тони присвистнул. Доктор Стефан Стрэндж. Нейрохирург. Богатенький засранец.

\- Ты знаешь, у меня неплохой вкус. - Он пересмотрел несколько фотографий, одобрительно кивая. Да, определенно он не был разочарован. Красив, умён и горяч. - Хорошо, подготовь документы для развода, пока я выясняю как это произошло.

\- Это было в Лас-Вегасе босс...

\- Да, да, - отмахнулся от нее Старк, - я даже не помню как мы познакомились с ним. - Или как влюбился. И как поженился. У Тони был секс со многими, так какого хрена он женился именно на этом? Неважно, подумал Тони, - отправь ему документы на подпись. Я уверен, этот бедный засранец даже не в курсе что мы женаты.

***

Прошел год, но ответа от нейрохирурга так и не пришло. Тони начал беспокоиться. Не сильно, но просто чуть меньше чем обычно.

\- Пятница, статус Стефана Стрэнджа.

\- Пропал без вести.

\- Ох блять, да ради всего святого! - он даже кольцо нашел и уже сделал предложение! Тони не мог просто сказать Пеппер, что они не поженятся потому, что он уже замужем, да еще за каким-то парнем, с которым расписался на вечеринке в Лас-Вегасе двадцать лет назад! - Как он мог пропасть? Он же доктор! Скорее всего оперирует кого-нибудь прямо сейчас.

\- Босс, вообще-то...

\- Он мертв? Это бы решило все проблемы, - официально он был бы вдовцом.

Новая голограмма со Стефаном Стрэнджем возникла перед ним. Автомобильная авария. Поврежденные руки. Конец карьеры — семь операций без результата. Поначалу Тони стало действительно жаль парня, до того момента, пока он не осознал, что тот отбыл в Непал.

\- Хорошо, мне осточертело быть хорошим копом. Пятница, сделай документ о разводе с ним, или подтверди что он умер, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе, мне всё ровно.

\- Я... не могу. Он был замечен в Нью-Йорке несколько недель назад.

Тони взвыл, запрокинув голову. Да пошел он к чёрту.

\- Найди легальную возможность развестись с ним, у меня почти не остается времени.

Тогда он еще и не догадывался как легко будет найти этого парня на самом деле.

***

\- Тони Старк, меня зовут доктор Стефан Стрэндж и мне нужно чтобы вы пошли со мной. Ох, и да, поздравляю с предстоящей свадьбой, кстати.

Инженер колебался в том, как бы не придушить мужика перед ним прямо на месте. Смело. Нервы раскалены до предела. Этот засранец, где он был весь последний год?

\- Извините, вы продаете какие-то билеты в цирк, или что-то типа того? - прикид колдуна был чистый срам.

\- Нам нужна ваша помощь. И я не преувеличу если скажу — на кону судьба вселенной.

\- Кто это мы?

Брюс Беннер вышел из сияющего портала, и Тони понял, что свадьба и замужество были последними проблемами для него в тот момент.

***

\- Что ж, если нам предстоит вместе сражаться, у меня есть парочка вопросов, - сказал Тони на корабле-пончике после того, как спас жизнь своему будущему бывшему мужу. Профессиональная вежливость.

\- Это разумно.

\- Ха! Не припомню когда в последний раз кто-то так думал на мой счет, - Тони взглядом оценил колдуна. Очевидно, тот был хорош, хотя и не в классическом смысле красоты. - Говоря о вещах, которые я не могу вспомнить — не могли бы вы наконец-то подписать документы о разводе, док?

Где-то на периферии Питер упал со своей паутины. Стефан просто неверяще уставился на него.

\- Нет ни одного повода думать, что подпись на туалетной бумаге могла оказаться легальным документом.

Тони хотел, чтобы колдун оказался прав.

\- Сюрприз! Это легально! Я пытаюсь развестись с тобой уже больше года и ты абсолютно не упрощаешь мне задачу, когда пропадаешь без вести.

\- Я... извиняюсь? - колдун был удивлен. - Я подпишу что нужно подписать как только все это закончится.

\- Хорошо... так... денег не нужно? Говоря на чистоту, док? - спросил с насмешкой Тони. - Не будем делить совместно нажитое и каждый пойдет своей дорогой?

\- Мистер Старк, вы женаты?! - Питер наконец обрел способность говорить.

\- Не спрашивай как это случилось. Я тоже не знаю.

\- Твой друг хотел тебя отговорить, а вот мой даже не попытался, - ответил Стефан, потирая лоб.

\- Роудс?

Кивок.

\- Он знал все это время? Ох, я убью его!

Стефан рассмеялся. Низкий, насыщенный звук коснулся ушей Старка, и к его удивлению он понял что хотел бы снова услышать его.

Это не хорошо. Они должны были найти и разобраться с Таносом.

***

Что хорошего в волшебнике который может видеть будущее, но ты проиграешь бой в любом случае?

В этом вопросе содержалось все то, от чего Тони захотелось придушить своего мужа.

\- Если думаешь, что после всего этого, я выберу тебя вместо Пеппер, ты ошибаешься, - он произнес более жестко чем планировал, но Тони не сожалел. Даже когда Стефан вздрогнул.

\- Тони... это был единственный путь, - светло-голубые глаза были наполнены болью, будто колдун извинялся и ранил себя одновременно. Затем он превратился в пыль, как и большинство.

На мертвой планете родился новый Титан.

***

Пеппер плакала, обнимая Тони. Снова все думали, что он мертв. Снова он доказал, что они были не правы.

Разрыв последовал сразу же после того, как Тони восстановил силы.

\- Я не могу больше, Тони, - сказала она через слёзы, - я не могу. Я не могу забрать тебя у мира, мир нуждается в Железном Человеке. И я знаю, ты пытался, и для тебя это тоже трудно, но я больше так не могу.

Кольцо вернулось в его руки, сердце было разбито, а душа изнывала.

\- Мне жаль, я...мы можем остаться друзьями если хочешь, я...пожалуйста скажи что-нибудь.

\- Уходи.

Она кивнула и ушла. И наконец-то в одиночестве он мог заплакать.

Он не мог не задаваться вопросом, предвидел ли глупый колдун весь этот хаос.

***

\- Мне кажется, что твой первый выбор спутника жизни был гораздо лучше чем второй.

Тони перестал возиться с механизмом, глянув на друга с невозмутимым выражением лица. Роуди выглядел задумчивым.

\- Роуди, медвежонок, когда ты собирался напомнить мне, что я женат уже как двадцать чертовых лет?

\- Напомнить? Это когда ж ты успел забыть об этом?

\- Вероятно в тот же день как это случилось?

\- Ах, да. Насчет этого, мистер-я-никогда-не-забываю-ничего-когда-пьян? - Тони отмахнулся. - К слову, я был лишь свидетелем, - добавил Роуди. - Ты показал мне сертификат о браке, а после, твой муж удалился вместе с этим самым сертификатом. Я даже сомневаюсь в законности всего этого. Постой, вы что, все еще женаты?! - Полковник начал смеяться, а Тони просто уставился на него. - Так вы...? А Пеппер знает?

\- Ну, нет! Я хотел с ним развестись перед нашей с ней свадьбой.

\- Отличный план. И как успехи?

\- Посыпались пеплом.

\- Твою же!

Да. Твою же...

***

Тони был на 3/4 процента не впечатлён пыльным актом исчезновения своего мужа, а после того, как он возвратился из пепла, Тони был еще и раздражен на 1/4. Но на этот раз у него был адрес.

\- Стрендж, где ты, черт тебя подери? Серьезно, так и состариться можно, выйди уже и поговори со мной, так что бы я мог хорошенько надра... - Тони прекратил свою речь, врезавшись в колдуна.

\- Щелчок имел неожиданные последствия во всех мультивселенных, - объяснил Стефан. Он выглядел устало, - приходи с бумагами в следующий раз, я все подпишу и ты будешь свободен.

\- Да... не торопись. Пеппер ушла. - Он отмахнулся от возможных сочувствий по этому поводу, продолжив, - я здесь не из-за этого. У меня есть вопросы.

Послышался шум наверху, и Стефан вздрогнул.

\- Завтра?

\- Да, я тогда вернусь завтра.

И только потом до Тони дошло, что фактически, завтра у него будет почти свидание с собственным мужем.

***

\- Безопасно ли будет предположить, что ты не знал о разрыве наших отношений с Пеппер, - Тони начал осторожно, оглядывая комнату в которую его привел Стефан.

\- Это не было тем, что я проверял когда просматривал вероятности, - сухо ответил колдун.

\- Перейдем к главному. Почему ты выбрал именно эту вероятность?

\- В этой я живой, для начала. Я не могу увидеть будущее, где я бы не выжил, или был бы мертв, к сожалению. Сейчас же, Танос мертв, перчатка уничтожена, камни разрушены и совсем немного смертей. Выбор выглядит очевидно.

\- Да, но Роджерс мертв. Много раненных, и мне кажется терапевты теперь имеют неплохой заработок. Ты говоришь, что мы не смогли бы победить тогда, до щелчка, на Титане?

Зелено-голубые глаза мигнули, глянув в сторону, прежде чем Стефан ответил:

\- Мы не смогли бы разрушить камни.

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Стефан, но ты был самым крутым парнем в этой заварушке. И теперь ты утверждаешь, что не выиграл бы всю эту легкую суету за рукавицу смерти?

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь.

\- Так же как и ты себя. Я знаю что ты не договариваешь что-то об этих вероятностях. Выкладывай.

Тони наблюдал как мужчина сделал глоток чая трясущейся рукой (Это не эмоциональное Тони, просто последствие аварии и ранений). Стефан вздохнул.

\- Прежде чем я скажу что-либо, позволь заметить, сейчас я буквально слеп. Я не заглядывал настолько далеко, - Тони кивнул настороженно, но взгляда не отвёл.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер.

\- Неужели это замужество что-то значит для тебя? - посмеялся инженер в противовес собственному зашумевшему сердцу. Он заметил боль, промелькнувшую на лице колдуна.

\- Ты предполагаешь, что все вероятности похожи. Но это не так. Не единожды я убеждал вас всех бежать, улететь с камнем времени. В этих... вариантах развития будущего мы все погибли ужасными и мучительными смертями, не в силах найти путь к победе, - Стефан сделал глубокий вздох, - но иногда мы находились в бегах годами... даже постарели вместе в нескольких из вероятностей, до тех пор пока Танос не нашел нас, хилых и слабых, и похоронил все то небольшое счастье, которое нам удалось построить.

Тони заметил как колдун, ушел в себя, пойманный собственными демонами, но к этому моменту, Старк уже кое-что понял. Инженер, собрав всю волю в кулак, потянулся к трясущимся рукам и взял их в свои.

\- Ты влюбился.

Колдун кивнул, глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Ты ни чем мне не обязан из-за этого. Это только мои чувства. Я не буду... Я не навязываюсь, но ты просто спросил. Мне жаль если это не то, за чем ты сюда пришел. Я... Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым.

\- Ты играешь в Бога.

\- Роджерс мог выжить только один раз, но у него остались бы пожизненные изнурительные увечья. Во всяком случае, я не смог бы его спасти, - Стефан колебался, - он носил эту чертову перчатку. Я думаю, что он все знал.

\- Скорее всего знал, - Тони вздохнул и выпустил руки мага из своих. - Если мы оставим все как есть, то мы должны повторить наши клятвы перед алтарем, - глаза Стефана расширились в удивлении. - Не сейчас конечно, но в будущем. Я не знаю тебя слишком хорошо, но мне нравится то, что я уже знаю и хочется узнать еще больше. Ты знаешь буквально все обо мне, и все же, еще не устал от меня. Я полагаю, что не обязательно это делать, но я все равно спрошу: ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

\- Конечно пойду. Мы все всегда разные в разных вероятностях. Я бы хотел узнать тебя и в этой.

***

Его муж был любящим и добрым. Его муж был хорошим и страстным. Его муж был самоотверженным. Он был мягким. Он также был иногда высокомерным и грубым. Он был волшебным. Он был нахальным. Он был умным. Его мужем был Стефан Стрэндж.

\- Всю свою жизнь я искал то, что уже имел, не зная об этом, - в толпе послышались смешки. - Но сейчас я знаю. У меня есть ты и я хочу тебя всего. Хочу чтобы ты был рядом, всегда на моей стороне, так, как это было последние несколько лет. Я хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе, - Тони глубоко вздохнул и взглянул мужу в глаза. - Я люблю тебя, больше, чем это вообще возможно.

Стефан взял его руки в свои трясущиеся ладони.

\- Я наблюдал твою жизнь, борьбу и смерть миллионы раз. Я разделил с тобой все свои секреты, секреты которые никому не рассказывал до этого. Ты всегда рядом, когда это необходимо, даже тогда, когда я не совсем милый. Тони Старк, я люблю тебя, и я хочу провести все наше оставшееся время, наши жизни вместе, во всех возможных вероятностях. Я люблю тебя.

Обменявшись кольцами, пара поцеловалась перед собравшимися друзьями.

***

\- Спасибо, - Стефан прошептал во время танца, гораздо позже этой ночью. Большинство людей уже были порядком подуставшие от праздника, и это была одна из последних песен.

\- За что? - спросил Тони, немного сдвинув голову с плеча мужа, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Колдун выглядел серьезно. - Если это по поводу денег, я уже сказал тебе... - Стефан покачал головой, перебивая его.

\- Тогда что?

\- Ты принял меня. Это все. Нас. Я никогда не заглядывал настолько далеко в будущее, и поэтому подумал, что мог бы отказаться от нас, в обмен на победу. - Дрожащая рука коснулась щеки инженера, - спасибо, что принял меня.

\- Гендальф, я не делаю тебе одолжений. Я люблю тебя, так же как и ты любишь меня. Так что выкинь из своей милой головы, что должен мне что-нибудь за это.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул колдун. - Я люблю тебя.

\- Так-то гораздо лучше. Потому что единственное, что ты сейчас мне действительно должен, это брачную ночь.


End file.
